concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat
Al Kooper Family Tree Blues Project 1967 Saturday, July 22 - Wednesday, July 26, 1967 The Blues Project and Bob Dylan's former organ player Al Kooper (b. Alan Peter Kuperschmidt, Saturday, February 5, 1944, at 12:15pm, Brooklyn, NY) had decided to move to England and chose to throw a “benefit” for himself at the New York's Cafe Au Go Go, because he needed to raise money for a one-way ticket to London to start a solo career. He also decided to get a pickup band together for the upcoming gigs and bring in Steve Katz (guitar, vocals, harp; b. Wednesday, May 9, 1945, at 3:00am, Brooklyn, NY) formerly of The Blues Project, Robert Wayne 'Bobby' Colomby (drums, vocals; b. Wednesday, December 20, 1944, New York City, NY) formerly of Odetta, Eric Andersen, and Children Of Paradise, and Jim 'Jimmy' Fielder (bass; b. James Thomas Fielder, Saturday, October 4, 1947, Denton, TX) formerly of Tim Buckley, Buffalo Springfield, and The Mothers Of Invention. The unnamed band rehearsed for five days in a row at Kooper's apartment at 140 Waverly Place, West Greenwich Village, NYC, and worked up most of the new material Al had written, plus some old “hits” of The Blues Project. AL KOOPER'S LIVE BACKING BAND (JULY 22, 1967 - AUGUST 1967) 1) Al Kooper vocals, guitar, organ 2) Steve Katz vocals, guitar, harp 3) Bobby Colomby vocals, drums 4) Jimmy Fielder bass Thursday, July 27 - Saturday, July 29, 1967: 'Al Kooper’s Last U.S. Appearance', Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, West Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Two shows a day. Also on the bill: Jack Adrews (27), plus many other guest artists. According to Al Kooper, his old pals Judy Collins, Eric Andersen and Paul Simon did a set on the first night of 27th. According to Steve Katz however, none of them actually showed up (an eyewitness called Richard Lewis also confirmed Katz’s version). According to Al Kooper all the six shows were sold-out. According to Steve Katz however, only very few people actually showed up and maybe only the first night was sold-out. According to eyewitness Richard Lewis, Al Kooper came on and played two acoustic numbers before being joined by Steve Katz, Bobby Colomby and Jimmy Fielder. They played about eight songs - including 'I Love You More Than You’ll Ever Know' and 'My Days Are Numbered' - before finishing with 'I Can’t Quit Her', which Kooper dedicated to the Statue of Liberty. Sunday, July 30, 1967 Al Kooper makes very little money from the “benefit” gigs due to excessive expenses, and gives up the idea of moving to London. Nonetheless, his pickup band sounds great, so he, Steve, Bobby and Jimmy decide to form a “real” band where they would add horns, like Al wanted to do since his last days with The Blues Project. August 1967 Al, Steve, Bobby and Jimmy began their search for the horn section and the first addition to their as-yet unnamed new band was Colomby’s friend Frederick 'Freddie' Lipsius (b. Friday, November 19, 1943, New York City, NY) on alto sax and piano (he was also a music arranger). Lipsius was a music major who has studied classical music in New York and at Boston’s Berklee School of Music, before joining a Canadian big band. UNNAMED REHEARSAL BAND (AUGUST 1967 - SEPTEMBER 1967) 1) Al Kooper 2) Steve Katz 3) Bobby Colomby 4) Jimmy Fielder 5) Freddie Lipsius alto sax, piano September 1967: Regent Sound Studio’s Inc., 25 West 56th Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York Al Kooper took only Bobby Colomby and Jimmy Fielder into Regent Sound to cut three song demos for his publishing company 'Sea-Lark Music'. They would be used to shop the as-yet unnamed new band. Al hired two studio trumpet players and overdubbed them to sound like four. They recorded: 'I Can’t Quit Her', 'My Days Are Numbered', and the Al Kooper-Tony Powers collaboration 'I Need To Fly'. September 1967 Suggested by Al, the unnamed band become Blood, Sweat and Tears. According to Al, he finds the inspiration for the group’s name after an eventful all night jam session at the Cafe Au Go Go with Jimi Hendrix and B.B. King. BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #1 (SEPTEMBER 1967 - OCTOBER 1967) 1) Al Kooper 2) Steve Katz 3) Bobby Colomby 4) Jimmy Fielder 5) Freddie Lipsius Saturday, September 16, 1967: Village Theatre, 105 2nd Avenue at East 6th Street, East Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Billed as 'Al Kooper’s and Steve Katz’s Blood, Sweat and Tears', the band played together for the first time at the Village Theatre with the great James Cotton Blues Band opening for them. October 1967 Blood, Sweat and Tears complete their horn section with the addition of Richard 'Dick' Halligan (trombone, organ, vocals, flute; b. Sunday, August 29, 1943, Troy, NY), a former Master of Arts graduate from the Manhattan School of Music, Randal Edward 'Randy' Brecker (trumpet, flugelhorn; b. Tuesday, November 27, 1945, Philadelphia, PA) formerly of the Randy Brecker Quartet, and Jerry Weiss (trumpet, flugelhorn; b. Wednesday, May 1, 1946, New York City, NY) formerly of Larry Elgart. The new eight piece lineup rehearsed together for the first time in the afternoon at the Cafe Au Go Go. BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #2 (OCTOBER 1967 - APRIL 14, 1968) 1) Al Kooper 2) Steve Katz 3) Bobby Colomby 4) Jimmy Fielder 5) Freddie Lipsius 6) Dick Halligan trombone, keyboards, vocals, flute 7) Randy Brecker trumpet, flugelhorn 8) Jerry Weiss trumpet, flugelhorn Friday, November 11, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears entered Columbia Studio for their first recording session, a six songs demo for Columbia Records. They recorded (one take each) an instrumental, Kooper’s 'Refugee From Yuhupitz', along with 'Morning Glory', 'So Much Love', 'Just One Smile', 'My Days Are Numbered' and one other unknown song. Al Kooper’s choice of producer is John Simon, who has previously worked with Simon & Garfunkel among others (Simon will take the tape away for a listen and make suggestions on how to improve the performances). Thursday, November 16, 1967 Blood, Sweat and Tears signed for Columbia Records. Friday, November 17 - Sunday, November 19, 1967: Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, West Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears’ debut gigs with their new horn section. The roadies constructed music stands for the horn players, which Al Kooper calls “probably a first in rock”. Also on the bill: Moby Grape, Larry Hankin (MC). November 19-26, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY ('Thanksgiving Blues Jam', supported by The Chambers Brothers, John-John McDuffy, The Soul Purpose, Sam Lay and The Mojo Men (cancelled), Tiny Tim (MC)) November 21-26, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (cancelled, "The Blues Bag", with Butterfield Blues Band, James Cotton Blues Band, Richie Havens, Dave Van Ronk (cancelled), Odetta (cancelled), Larry Hankin (MC), and others). Al Kooper & Steve Katz were advertised but were in fact simply part of Blood, Sweat and Tears. Blood, Sweat and Tears cancelled because they were already booked to play at Steve Paul’s The Scene that same week) Monday, December 11, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears entered the CBS studio for their first official Columbia recording session. The band was there to start recording their debut album, 'Child Is Father To The Man' (the title was a quotation from a similarly titled poem by Gerard Manley Hopkins, slightly misquoting a poem by William Wordsworth called 'My Heart Leaps Up'), produced by John Simon. That day the band recorded just one song, 'Overture', composed by Al Kooper. Tuesday, December 12, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded 'I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know' composed by Al Kooper, Harry Nilsson's 'Without Her', and Tim Buckley's 'Morning Glory' (the latter suggested by Jimmy Fielder who had also played in the original version of the song). Tuesday, December 12 - Sunday, December 17, 1967: Whisky à Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, West Hollywood, Los Angeles County, California (B, S & T cancelled) An ad in the Southern California Oracle has Blood, Sweat and Tears opening from December 12 to 17 (another ad in the Los Angeles Free Press mis-pelled them as 'Al Cooper’s Blood, Sweat & Tears') but the band cancelled at last minute because that same week they were in the studio full of work for the recording of their debut album. Steppenwolf (12-14), Topanga Canyon (12-13), Sweetwater (12-17), and Big Brother and The Holding Company (15-16) played instead of them. Wednesday, December 13, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded 'My Days Are Numbered' composed by Al Kooper. Friday, December 15, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded Randy Newman's 'Just One Smile', Carole King and Gerry Goffin's 'So Much Love / Underture', and 'Meagan's Gypsy Eyes' composed by Steve Katz. Saturday, December 16, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded 'I Can't Quit Her' composed by Al Kooper and Irwin Levine, and 'House In The Country' composed by Al Kooper. Wednesday, December 20, 1967: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded 'Somethin' Goin' On' and 'The Modern Adventures Of Plato, Diogenes and Freud' both composed by Al Kooper (the latter was actually recorded only by Kooper plus a string section). This was the last recording session of their debut album. Friday, December 29 - Sunday, December 31, 1967: 'Holiday Blues Rock Festival', Steve Paul’s The Scene, 301 West 46th Street, Theatre District, Manhattan, New York City, New York The band was billed as 'Al Kooper’s and Steve Katz’s (formerly Blues Project) Blood, Sweat and Tears'. Also on the bill: Influence, Bruce Scott With The Head Set, Tiny Tim (MC). 1968 Thursday, January 25 - Sunday, February 18, 1968: Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, West Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: James Cotton (25-4), H.P. Lovecraft (14-16; they were scheduled to appear also on 17-18 but cancelled because of a payment controversy between them and Cafe Au Go Go’s owner Howard Solomon). Friday, February 23 - Saturday, February 24, 1968: Psychedelic Supermarket, 590 Commonwealth Avenue, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Also on the bill: Big Brother and The Holding Company. A well-recorded audience tape circulates of Blood, Sweat and Tears’ first night performance, the only known live tape of the Kooper-led band’s line-up. February 2?, 1968: The Northfield School for Girls, 206 Main Street, East Northfield, Franklin County, Massachusetts Supposedly this show happened around the same time of the above shows at the Psychedelic Supermarket. March 3, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Carousel & Psychedelic Stooges) Tuesday, March 5, 1968: Kiel Auditorium, 1401 Clark Avenue, St. Louis, Missouri (cancelled) Blood, Sweat and Tears were scheduled to appear but, although they were also already in town and ready to go on stage, the show was cancelled at last minute because Al Kooper lost his voice, and Columbia Records wanted him in shape for the more important San Francisco and Los Angeles dates. March 7, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Cream, James Cotton & Jeremy & The Satyrs) March 8-10, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Cream, James Cotton & Jeremy & The Satyrs) Saturday, March 9, 1968: 'Upbeat', TV Show, WEWS Channel 5, WEWS Television Studios, 3001 Euclid Avenue, Cleveland, Cuyahoga County, Ohio (broadcast date) Typically the show would be rehearsed from about 9:00am until noon, working on the technical aspects like blocking and lighting. After that, the production team and talent would break for lunch and come back at 1:00pm to do the taping. It would take two to three hours to tape the one-hour show. Also appeared on this episode: The Blues Project, Canned Heat, Bubble Gum Machine, Georgie Fame, The Four Freshmen, The Four Sonics, Bobby Goldsboro, Mortimer’s Tree Boys, The Racket Squad, The Short Kuts, The American Breed, The GTO’s, Debbie Taylor, and The Union Gap. March 11-13, 1968 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA March 15-17, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by John Handy & Son House) March 26, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (with Judy Collins, Taj Mahal & Elephant’s Memory) March 28, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (B,S&T cancelled?, with United States of America, The Stone Poneys, Jimmy Collier & Rev. Kirkpatrick) March 28-31, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH April 2-7, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY Saturday, April 6, 1968: 'Upbeat', TV Show, WEWS Channel 5, WEWS Television Studios, 3001 Euclid Avenue, Cleveland, Cuyahoga County, Ohio (broadcast date) Typically the show would be rehearsed from about 9:00am until noon, working on the technical aspects like blocking and lighting. After that, the production team and talent would break for lunch and come back at 1:00pm to do the taping. It would take two to three hours to tape the one-hour show. Also appeared on this episode: Wayne Cochran and The C.C. Riders, Vic Dana, The Hassles, Al Hirt, Mortimer’s Three Boys, The Robbs, Bob Shane, Bobby Vee, Bubble Gum Machine, Georgie Fame, and The American Breed. Thursday, April 11 - Sunday, April 14, 1968: Garrick Teatre, upstairs the Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, West Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Al Kooper, Randy Brecker and Jerry Weiss’ last gigs with Blood, Sweat and Tears. Al leaves the band just right after the last Sunday night show due to creative differences (he has had a successful solo career since then), while Jerry and Randy both leave the band only some weeks later. BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #3 (APRIL 15, 1968 - JUNE ?, 1968) 1) Steve Katz 2) Bobby Colomby 3) Jimmy Fielder 4) Freddie Lipsius 5) Dick Halligan 6) Randy Brecker 7) Jerry Weiss Friday, April 19 - Sunday, April 21, 1968: Electric Factory, 2201 Arch Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (B, S & T cancelled) Also on the bill: Edison Electric Band. Blood, Sweat and Tears were scheduled to appear, but they cancelled at last minute because Al Kooper had left the band just a few days earlier and they had not yet found a replacement. June ?, 1968 After Randy Brecker and Jerry Weiss also leave Blood, Sweat and Tears following in the footsteps of Al Kooper (Randy joined Horace Silver's Quintet before forming Dreams the following year (he will soon become one of the top session players of the 70s and also forms a successful partenership with his brother Michael Brecker), while Jerry moved onto bass guitar and recorded an album in 1970 with his new outfit, Ambergris), the band had lost three members in a row, so they decided to take a break for a couple of months, just to try to find the right replacements. Finally, they find Charles 'Chuck' Winfield (trumpet; b. Friday, February 5, 1943, Monessen, PA), a former student of New York’s renowed Julliard School of Music, Lewis Michael 'Lew' Soloff (trumpet; b. Tuesday, February 22, 1944, Brooklyn, NY - d. Sunday, March 8, 2015, just before 1:00am, New York City, after suffered a massive heart attack) formerly of the Gil Evans Orchestra and a former student of New York's nenowed Julliard School of Music, Jerry Hyman (trombone; b. Monday, May 19, 1947, New York City, NY), and David Clayton-Thomas (lead vocals; b. David Henry Thomsett, Saturday, September 13, 1941, Walton-on-Thames, Surrey, UK) formerly of The Shays, The Rogues, and The Bossmen. David Clayton-Thomas was hired after Stephen Stills turned down the offer and after Laura Nyro rehearsed with them one day but it didn’t work out because she had a too strong personality and they would have been her back-up band (by the way, only rumors the story that also Neil Young or Stevie Wonder turned down the offer, or also that singer Alex Chilton of The Box Tops auditioned for the band). BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #4 (JUNE ?, 1968 - FEBRUARY 1971) 1) Steve Katz 2) Bobby Colomby 3) Jimmy Fielder 4) Freddie Lipsius 5) Dick Halligan 6) Chuck Winfield trumpet 7) Lew Soloff trumpet 8) Jerry Hyman trombone 9) David Clayton-Thomas lead vocals Tuesday, June 18 - Sunday, July 7, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY Also on the bill: James Cotton (28-29). The new nine piece line-up of Blood, Sweat and Tears perform for the first time together at the Cafe Au Go Go. July 14, 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL (with Blues Image) Thursday, July 18, 1968: 'Pop Music Festival', Rhode Island Auditorium, 1111 North Main Street, Providence, Rhode Island Also on the bill: The Who. Lights by The Road. The festival was promoted by 'Vik Armen & Alberta Production Present'. One show start at 8:30pm. Blood, Sweat and Tears played first for a slow one hour. Thursday, July 25, 1968: 'Columbia Records Annual Sales Convention', Americana Hotel or El San Juan Hotel, San Juan, Puerto Rico A dinner show that also featured Big Brother and The Holding Company, another Columbia’s top recording artists. “We hung out with Big Brother one wild night in Puerto Rico at the convention.” Steve Katz recalls, “We all got drunk and ran from one hotel to another. There was a high fence between two of the hotels that we had to climb. David Geffen was with us. David couldn't climb the fence and almost broke down in tears until I helped him over. That night Janis slept with David Clayton-Thomas. Word was that their room was practically destroyed. Janis came down for breakfast the next morning wearing a two-piece bathing suit. The top part had a picture of two hands, each on a breast. David was hitting on a waitress and Janis was seething. She wanted to kill him.” July 26-27, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY August 2-4, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with Buzzy Linhart) August 9-11, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Eric Burdon & The Animals, with Gypsy Wizard Band) August 23-25, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY Monday, August 26 - Thursday, August 29, 1968: Steve Paul’s The Scene, 301 West 46th Street, Theatre District, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Chambers Brothers, The McCoys, and many surprise guests (like Jimi Hendrix that appeared during one or plus of the last three nights). Friday, September 6 - Saturday, September 7, 1968: Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, West Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears’ Friday night performance was recorded and later released on the bootleg, 'Cafe Au Go Go New York City 6/9/68'. Thursday, September 12, 1968: 'Biafra Benefits', Steve Paul’s The Scene, 301 West 46th Street, Theatre District, Manhattan, New York City, New York Friday, September 13 - Saturday, September 14, 1968: Fillmore East, 105 2nd Avenue at East 6th Street, East Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Amboy Dukes, Chambers Brothers. Lights by Joshua Light Show. The shows (two a day) were promoted by 'Bill Graham Presents In New York'. Friday, September 20 - Saturday, September 21, 1968: The Rock Pile, 888 Yonge Street at Davenport Road, Toronto, British Columbia, Canada Also on the bill: Transfusion. One show a day start at 8:30pm. September 27-29, 1968 Renaissance Club, Camden, NJ October 1, 1968 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO Friday, October 4, 1968: Public Auditorium (aka Public Hall), 500 Lakeside Avenue, Cleveland, Cuyahoga County, Ohio Also on the bill: Big Brother and The Holding Company. One show start at 8:00pm. The show was promoted by 'WKYC 11 Power Radio'. Saturday, Otober 5, 1968: The Inferno, Harry Altman’s Glen Park Casino and Amusement Park, Main Street, Williamsville village, Buffalo, Erie County, New York (cancelled) Blood, Sweat and Tears were scheduled to appear, but The Inferno nightclub burned on September 23, so the show was cancelled of course! Monday, October 7, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears entered the CBS studio to begin the recording of their second eponymous album produced by James William 'Jim' Guercio. That day the band recorded just one song, Billie Holiday's 'God Bless The Child'. Tuesday, October 8, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded 'Sometimes In Winter' composed by Steve Katz. Wednesday, October 9, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded their most famous song, 'Spinning Wheel', composed by David Clayton-Thomas, and also 'Variations on a Theme By Erik Satie (1st and 2nd Movements)', a song arranged by Dick Halligan and adapted from a three piano compositions written by French composer and pianist Erik Satie titled 'Trois Gymnopedies'. October 11-12, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (with The Tom Swift Electric Band) Tuesday, October 15, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded Little Milton's 'More and More' and Traffic's 'Smiling Phases'. Wednesday, October 16, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded Brenda Holloway's old Motown ballad 'You've Made Me So Verry Happy'. The song was co-arranged by Al Kooper. October 19, 1968 Clark University, Worcester, MA (suported by Olatunji) Tuesday, October 22, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded Laura Nyro's 'And When I Die', and 'Blues - Part II', a song composed by the band and that interpolated Cream's 'Sunshine Of Your Love', Willie Dixon's Spoonful', and Al Kooper's 'Somethin' Goin' On' from their debut album. Wednesday, October 23, 1968: Gymnasium, S.U.N.Y. (State University of New York), 100 Nicolls Road, Stony Brook, Long Island, New York Also on the bill: Ten Years After, Rhinoceros, Soft White Underbelly. The show, which started at 7pm, was promoted by SAB (Student Activites Board) Presents. Thursday, October 24, 1968: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears recorded 'Child Of The Wind' composed by David Clayton-Thomas. The song should have been included on their second eponymous album, but finally remained unreleased. Friday, October 25, 1968: Gymnasium, Fordham University, 441 East Fordham Road, Bronx, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Chambers Brothers. Friday, November 8, 1968: Auditorium, Hunter College, 695 East 69th Street, b/w Park and Lexington Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Joni Mitchell. Saturday, November 9, 1968: Wertheimer Fieldhouse, Kenyon College, 106 College Park Street, Gambier, Knox County, Ohio November 14, 1968: Yale University, New Haven, CT Saturday, November 16, 1968: Rider College, 2083 Lawrenceville Road, Lawrenceville, Lawrence Township, Mercer County, New Jersey November 2?, 1968: The Kaleidoscope, 4441 Main Street, Manayunk, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Also on the bill: Rhinoceros. Tuesday, November 26 - Thursday, November 28, 1968: Laurel Theatre, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois Blood, Sweat and Tears were initially advertised from November 26 to November 30, but the last two dates were later cancelled. November 29, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Stuart Avery Assemblage) November 30, 1968 Grande, Cleveland, OH (supported by The Stooges) December 8, 1968 Tyrone Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN December 20, 1968 Hunter College Auditorium, New York City, NY December 27, 1968 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY Also on the bill: Earth Opera, Brooklyn Bridge. December 31, 1968 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Also on the bill: Steppenwolf, Three Dog Night, Illinois Speed Press. 1968: Gibber Hotel, 168 Gibber Road, off Route 42, b/w Monticello village and South Fallsburg, Sullivan County, New York 1969 January 2-4, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting the Grateful Dead, with Spirit) January 7-12, 1969 Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, CA (Supported by Gordon Alexander) January 17, 1969 Franklin County Veterans Memorial, Columbus, OH January 18, 1969 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Hello People) January 24-25, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows supported by Jethro Tull & The Gay Desperados, who filled in for the Savoy Brown Blues Band) Sunday, January 26, 1969: Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA Also on the bill: Spirit, Barry Richards (MC). The show, which started at 8:00pm, was promoted by Durwood C. Settles Presents In Association With Giant Music Centers. Friday, January 31, 1969: 'Baltimore Rock Festival', Baltimore Civic Center, 201 West Baltimore Street, Baltimore, MD Also on the bill: Spirit, Nazz, Rhinoceros, Mother Earth. The show, which started at 8:00pm, was promoted by Electric Factory Presents, and produced by Larry Magid. February 10, 1969 unknown venue, Memphis, TN (with The Guess Who) February 15, 1969 Lisner Auditorium, Washington DC (with David Frye) Sunday, February 16, 1969: 'The Ed Sullivan Show', CBS-TV Show, Ed Sullivan Theater, 1697-1699 Broadway b/w West 53rd Street and West 54th Street, Theater District, Manhattan, New York City, New York (broadcast date) Blood, Sweat and Tears performed 'Smiling Phases'. Also appeared: Rodney Dangerfield, Arthur Godfrey, Caterina Valente, The Young Americans, Eric Brenn, Fiore & Eldridge, The Rios Brothers. The show was rebroadcasted on Sunday, July 20, 1969. Wednesday, February 19, 1969: Franklin County Veterans Memorial, 300 West Broad Street, Columbus, Franklin County, Ohio February 21-22, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Savoy Brown Blues Band & Aorta (who rellaced Mother Earth). BS&T replaced headliner The Jeff Beck Group after the latter postponed their US tour, on the 21st). Comedian Bill Cosby, who was represented by the same Los Angeles’ business manager of Blood, Sweat and Tears, paid a visit to them at the Kinetic Playground one night, and grabbed a tambourine and sat in with BS&T’s rhythm sectio) February 23, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Supported by Sweet Stavin Chain) February 27-28, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Supported by Lothar and The Hand People) March 1, 1969 Island Garden Arena, West Hempstead, NY (supported by Procol Harum) March 8, 1969 SUNY Gymnasium, Stony Brook, NY (supported by Mountain & Jolliver Arkasans) March 19, 1969 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Lauderdale, FL (2 shows 7.30 & 9.30, supported by Bunky & Jake) March 20, 1969 Miami Beach Municipal Auditorium, Miami Beach, FL (2 shows 7.30 & 9.30, supported by Bunky & Jake) March 25, 1969 The Ballroom, Stratford, CT March 28-29, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Pacific Gas & Electric) March 30, 1969 The Henry and Edsel Ford Memorial Auditorium, Detroit, MI (2 shows 3.00 & 7.30, Supported by The Rationals & Rare Earth, who filled in for the advertised The Sunday Funnies) Thursday, April 3, 1969: Westchester County Center, 198 Central Avenue, White Plains, Westchester County, New York One show start at 8:00pm. Also on the bill: Rhinoceros, Ten Years After. The show was promoted by 'Concept Productions'. Friday, April 11 - Saturday, April 12, 1969: Fillmore East, 105 2nd Avenue at East 6th Street, East Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Albert King (11), AUM (11-12), Jethro Tull (11), Savoy Brown (12). Lights by Joshua Light Show. These shows (two a day) were promoted by 'Bill Graham Presents In New York'. April 13, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (2 shows 3.00 & 8.30) May 10, 1969 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA June 22, 1969: 'Toronto Pop Festival 69', Varsity Stadium, 299 Bloor Street West, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Blood, Sweat and Tears’ set start at 9:00pm. Also on the bill: Nucleus, Dr. John 'The Night Tripper', Charlebois, Steppenwolf. The festival was sponsored by 'Coca-Cola'. June 27, 1969 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD Saturday, June 28, 1969: Memorial Stadium, Garden Avenue at Rast Sandford Boulevard, Mount Vernon, Westchester County, New York Also on the bill: The Brooklyn Bridge. Friday, July 4, 1969: '16th Annual Newport Folk Festival', Festival Field, Newport, Aquidneck Island, Newport County, Rhode Island Also on the bill: Jethro Tull, The Jeff Beck Group, Ten Years After, Roland Kirk Quartet, Steve Marcus. Lights by Joshua Light Show. The Friday night show, billed as 'An Evening of Jazz-Rock', start at 8:00pm and attendance was a record-breaking 24,000. Each groups were given 50 minute sets to do their thing. The festival was organized by George T. Wein. Saturday, July 5, 1969: '1st Annual Atlanta International Pop Festival', Atlanta International Raceway, 1500 Tara Place, just outside Hampton, south of Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia The festival was organized by Alex Cooley and promoted by 'International Pop Festival Inc. Presents'. One show start at 11am. Also on the bill: Ten Wheel Drive, Staple Singers, Tommy James & The Shondells, Booker T. & The M.G.’s, Sweetwater, Delaney, Bonnie & Friends, Spirit, Pacific, Gas & Electric, Chicago Transit Authority, Joe Cocker, Led Zeppelin, Janis Joplin. According to Led Zeppelin’s manager Peter Grant, his band had a fall out with Blood, Sweat and Tears because the latter wouldn’t come off. So Grant stood on the steps and nobody got through until they cleared off. Wednesday, July 9, 1969: '2nd Annual The Schaefer Music Festival in Central Park', Wollman Memorial Skating Rink, 5th Avenue and 59th Street, South Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Carolyn Hester. July 12, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA A matinee show which start at 2:30pm. Thursday, July 17, 1969: HemisFair Arena (aka Convention Centre Arena), 601 Hemisfair Way, San Antonio, Bexar County, Texas Also on the bill: Homer, Denny Ezba and The Gold. Saturday, July 19, 1969: 'The 4th Annual Longhorn Jazz Festival', Gregory Gymnasium, University of Texas, 2101 Speedway, Austin, Travis County, Texas Blood, Sweat and Tears filling in for Ten Years After. Also on the bill: B.B King, Hugh Masekela Quintet, Young-Holt Unlimited, Miles Davis Quintet, Nina Simone. Saturday, July 26, 1969: '1969 Forest Hills Music Festival', Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, 1 Tennis Place, off Burns Street, north of 71st Avenue, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Johnny Winter. One show, started at 8:30pm. Sunday, July 27, 1969: 'First Annual Rutgers University Jazz Festival', Rutgers University Stadium, 1 Scarlet Knight Way, Piscataway Township, Middlesex County, New Jersey The festival - which start at 8:00pm - was produced by 'George Wein's Newport Jazz Festival in association with the Rutgers Institute Of Jazz Studies and the Carnegie Hall Corporation'. Also on the bill: Donald Byrd, Miles Davis Quintet, Newport All-Stars with Red Norvo, Ruby Braff, George Wein, Ted Farlow, Don Lamond & Larry Ridley, Buddy Rich Orchestra, Nina Simone and Quartet. August 1, 1969 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Johnny Winter & Kaleidoscope) Saturday, August 2, 1969: Oracle Arena & Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, 7000 Coliseum Way, Oakland, Alameda County, California One show start at 8:30pm. The show was promoted by 'A/C Productions Presents'. Also on the bill: Love, Lee Michaels. Love were over an hour late and were told by the promoter that they couldn’t go on because the closing act, Blood, Sweat and Tears, had it in their contract that they would close the show. Jay Donnellan and George Suranovich of Love went and talked with the manager of BS&T and told him what had happened. BS&T’s manager said that there was no problem and if they want they can go on after BS&T. Donnellan and Suranovich went back and told Love’s leader Arthur Lee, but the latter was so hungry that he refused to play and went back to Los Angeles (!!). Saturday, August 9, 1969: Convention Hall, Community Concourse, 202 C Street, b/w Front Street and 2nd Avenue, San Diego, California Sunday, August 17, 1969: 'Woodstock Music & Art Fair presents An Aquarian Exposition - 3 Days Of Peace & Music' (aka 'Woodstock', aka 'Woodstock Festival'), Max Yasgur’s dairy farm, White Lake, Bethel, Sullivan County, Woodstock Valley, New York Also on the bill: Joe Cocker and The Grease Band, Country Joe and The Fish, Ten Years After, The Band, Johnny and Edgar Winter, Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young, Butterfield Blues Band, Sha-Na-Na, Jimi Hendrix. Blood, Sweat and Tears come on at midnight (so actually they played on Monday, August 18) and play eleven songs: 'More And More', 'Just One Smile', 'Something’s Coming On', 'I Love You More Than You’ll Ever Know', 'Spinning Wheel', 'Sometimes In Winter', 'Smiling Phases', 'God Bless The Child', 'And When I Die' and 'You’ve Made Me So Very Happy', the latter later released posthumously on the limited edition 6-CD Box Set: 'Woodstock - 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur’s Farm' (2009). According to some sources, for this performance they were paid a bargain price of $15,000 (only Jimi Hendrix was paid more than them with $18,000). According to their then manager Bennett Glotzer however, the band was actually paid only $7,500 and he thought that it was not enough because BS&T were one of the headliners of the festival. So, for protest, Bennett Glotzer had refused permission for his act to be filmed by the producers of the festival documentary, However, they did succeed in shooting the opening song, 'More And More' and then were told to get off the stage! BS&T’s video footage of them doing 'More And More' was later released posthumously on the VHS: 'Woodstock: Lost Performances' (1992). Tuesday, August 26, 1969: Blossom Music Center, 1145 West Steels Corners Road, Cuyahoga Falls, Summit County, Ohio Also on the bill: John Denver. A record-shattering crowd of 24,364 was announced, but there were thousands more there (drew a crowd of over 80,000!). Tuesday, September 16, 1969: CBS 30th Street Studio (aka Columbia 30th Street Studio, aka 'The Church'), 207 East 30th Street, b/w Second and Third Avenues, Manhattan, New York City, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears entered the CBS studio to begin the recording of their third album, 'Blood, Sweat and Tears 3', produced by Bobby Colomby and Roy Halee. Actually most of the album was recorded that day, included the covers of The Rolling Stones' 'Sympathy For The Devil' and Traffic's '40,000 Headmen'. The group also originally planned to record Bob Dylan’s 'All Along The Watchtower', The Beatles’ 'Martha My Dear', Moby Grape’s 'Can’t Be So Bad', and Randy Newman’s 'I’ll Be Home', but they are dropped at the last minute. Saturday, September 20, 1969: 'The Andy Williams Show', NBC-TV Show, Stage 4, NBC Studios, 3000 West Alameda Avenue, Burbank, Los Angeles County, California (broadcast date) Blood, Sweat and Tears performed 'You Made Me So Very Happy'. Also appeared: Petula Clark, Don Ho, The Edwin Hawkins Singers. Thursday, October 2, 1969: 'This Is Tom Jones', ABC-TV Show, ABC Television Center, 4151 Prospect Avenue at Talmadge Street, Los Feliz, Central Los Angeles, California (broadcast date) Blood, Sweat and Tears performed 'Spinning Wheel'. Also appeared: Bobby Darin, Diahann Carroll, David Steinberg. Saturday, October 4, 1969: Mayser Gymnasium, Mayser Physical Education Center, Franklin & Marshall College campus, 650 College Avenue, Lancaster, Pennsylvania One show, started at 9:00pm. Saturday, October 11, 1969: Barton Hall, Cornell University campus, 117 Statler Drive, Ithaca, Tompkins County, New York Also on the bill: Don Cooper. Sunday, October 19, 1969: 'Town & Gown', Memorial Building Auditorium, University of Detroit campus, 4001 West McNichols Road, Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan One show, started at 8:30pm. Thursday, October 23, 1969: Finch Fieldhouse, Central Michigan University campus, 1200 South Franklin Street, Mount Pleasant, Isabella County, Michigan The show, which started at 8:00pm, was co-sponsored by Men's Union and SSAC. Sunday, October 26, 1969: Auditorium Theatre, 50 East Congress Parkway, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois October 30, 1969 University Events Building, Ann Arbor, MI ('Homecoming '69') Friday, October 31, 1969: 'In Concert - University of Cincinnati Homecoming', Armory Fieldhouse, University of Cincinnati campus, 121 West Daniels Street, Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio Saturday, November 1, 1969: Jenison Fieldhouse, 248 Jenison Field House, East Lansing, Ingham County, Michigan One show, started at 8:00pm. Tuesday, November 18, 1969: Municipal Auditorium, 301 West 13th Street, Kansas City, Missouri Friday, November 21, 1969: Swing Auditorium, 689 East Street, San Bernardino, California Saturday, November 22, 1969: 'In Concert', Anaheim Convention Center, 800 West Katella Avenue, Anaheim, Orange County, California Also on the bill: Tony Kosinec. The show, which started at 8:30pm, was promoted by Sight & Sound Productions. Sunday, November 23, 1969: 'In Concert', Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, 1855 Main Street, Santa Monica, Los Angeles County, California Also on the bill: Tony Kosinec. The show, which started at 8:30pm, was promoted by Sight & Sound Productions. Sunday, November 30, 1969: Theater for the Performing Arts, Convention Centre Theatre, 200 East Market Street, San Antonio, Bexar County, Texas Also on the bill: Tony Kosinec. The show, which started at 8:00pm, was promoted by A/C Productions Presents. Tuesday, December 9, 1969: Auditorium Theatre, 50 East Congress Parkway, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois The show was promoted by '22nd Century productions Presents' and start at 8:00pm. Friday, December 19 - Sunday, December 21, 1969: Auditorium, Caesars Palace, 3570 Las Vegas Voulevard, South Las Vegas, Clark County, Nevada Blood, Sweat and Tears were the first rock band to play in a posh Las Vegas’ hotel and casino. Dave Victorson, the hotel’s entertainment director, signed the band for six shows in three nights. The shows were sold-out and the band was filling the 1,000-seat auditorium. The band also broke Frank Sinatra’s 20-year old house-record (!!). However, the successful Caesars Palace run was not that brilliant for their careers and credibility and they did receive a lot of criticism from the underground rock scene. The group was accused of being hollow and pretentious, swapping its original rock audience for older, cabaret-oriented listeners. They were called a lounge act and that they had sold their soul for the money. When they played at the Fillmore East a week later, they were derided for its Vegas appearance. December 26-28, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, Supported by Appaloosa & Allman Brothers) 1970 Wednesday, January 28, 1970: 'Winter Festival For Peace', Madison Square Garden, 4 Pennsylvania Plaza, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Harry Belafonte, Dave Brubeck, Judy Collins, Richie Havens, The Cast of Hair, Jimi Hendrix and His Band Of Gypsies, Mother Earth, Peter, Paul & Mary, The Rascals. The show, which lasted from 8:00pm to 1:00am, was produced by Sid Bernstein. March 1, 1970 Colorado State University, Fort Collins, CO March 7, 1970 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami, FL March 8, 1970 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL March 21, 1970 Oracle Arena & Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (with Sea Train) April 4, 1970 Civic Center, Philadelphia, PA April 10, 1970 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH April 11, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with Casey Anderson) April 17, 1970 Boston Garden, Boston, MA April 19, 1970 George V. Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI (Afternoon Show) April 26, 1970 Nashville Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN April 1970 Sammy Davis Jr. announced the opening of his New Coconaut Grove in Los Angeles that month, and he also announced to the press that he signed an agreement with Blood, Sweat and Tears for "4 concerts during that year". However, the band finally never played there as Steve Katz remembered: "Sammy was pretty close to us. He used to do a lot of our songs. He once came up to our office once and rolled a joint for me and him, except he really didn't know how to roll a joint very well. Anyway, we never played his club and as far as I know, we were never booked there, but it would be typical of Sammy to brag about something that might never would have happened." Saturday, June 13, 1970 Blood, Sweat and Tears, under the auspices of the State Department, left US today on the first tour by a rock group to the Eastern European countries (the trip is a favour for the US governement, which issues David Clayton-Thomas a green card in return). The 26-day, 11-concert tour included Zagreb, Sarajevo, and Ljubljana in Socijalistička Federativna Republika Jugoslavija; Beograd in Republika Srbija; Constanța, București and Ploiești in România; and Warsaw and Poznań in Rzeczpospolita Polska. The concert in Ploiești, România, was performed on behalf of the 'Românian Flood Relief'. Blood, Sweat and Tears has waived all fees for the tour, which was filmed by National General Television Productions for TV and possibly motion picture release that actually finally didn’t happen. The group travel to Europe with their own equipment, especially designed to handle D.C. current. All accommodations and food was paid by the governments of the respective countries in local currency, with the State Department backing this in dollars. According to Larry Goldblatt, BS&T’s then manager, the purpose of the trip was to show the Eastern Europeans what American youth is thinking and doing about their situation. There was also a chance that recording an album of the concerts was possibile but actually finally didn’t happen. Thursday, June 18, 1970: unknown venue, Zagreb, Socijalistička Federativna Republika Jugoslavija Blood, Sweat and Tears’ European tour debut gig. Saturday, June 20, 1970: Stadion Tašmajdan, Beograd, Republika Srbija Also on the bill: Casey Anderson. June or July 1970: unknown venue, București, România Blood, Sweat and Tears’ concert was followed by incidents between fans and the police, which ended with arrests. The events convinced the authorities that the young had undertaken a worrying path and made them become more vigilant. Thursday, July 1, 1970 Blood, Sweat and Tears' third album, 'Blood, Sweat and Tears 3' (Columbia KC 30090; tracklist: 'Hi-Di-Ho / The Battle / Lucretia Mac Evil / Lucretia's Reprise / Fire And Rain / Lonesome Suzie / Symphony For The Devil - Sympathy For The Devil / He's A Runner / Somethin' Comin' On / 40,000 Headman'), was released in the US. The album was released that same year also in the UK, Italy, Spain, Germany, Argentina, Taiwan, Japan, France, Venezuela, Portugal, Netherlands, Australia, Canada, and South Africa. The album was reissued on the original vinyl format in 1986 (only in the US), in 2003 (only in the US), in 2012 (only in Japan and Germany), in 2014 (only in Europe), and in 2015 (only in the US and Canada), and then on the new CD format in 2003 (only in the US), in 2012 (only in Japan), and in 2014 (only in Europe). Thursday, July 9, 1970 (?) Blood, Sweat and Tears returned home from Europe. Friday, July 17, 1970: Hollywood Bowl, 2301 North Highland Avenue, Downtown Hollywood, Los Angeles County, California Also on the bill: John Hartford (filling in for Gordon Lightfoot). Saturday, July 25, 1970: Madison Square Garden, 4 Pennsylvania Plaza, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Miles Davis Quintet. The show - which start at 8:30pm - was promoted by 'Sid Bernstein Presents'. Saturday, August 8, 1970 The band's third album, 'Blood, Sweat and Tears 3', tops the US chart for two weeks and also reaches UK #14. Monday, September 7, 1970: 'The Ed Sullivan Show: The Georgie Awards', CBS-TV Show, Auditorium, Caesars Palace, 3570 Las Vegas Voulevard, South Las Vegas, Clark County, Nevada Ed Sullivan devoted his entire show to the American Guild of Variety Artists (AGVA) first annual "Entertainer of the Year Awards", that was taped on Labor Day at the Caesars Palace, Las Vegas. Sullivan introduced a video clip of Blood, Sweat and Tears performing 'Lucretia Mac Evil', and then their singer David Clayton-Thomas was welcomed onstage to accept Georgie Award for "Best Musical Group", on the behalf of the entire band. The show was broadcasted on Sunday, September 20, on CBS network. Monday, September 14, 1970 Blood, Sweat and Tears' sixth single, 'Lucretia Mac Evil / Lucretia's Reprise' (Columbia 4-45235), was released in the US and Canada. The single reached #20 in the US chart on November 7. The single was also released in the UK (October 1970), Germany (October 1970), Ireland (1970), Netherlands (1970), Norway (1970), Portugla (1970), New Zealand (1971), and Australia (March 1971). Sunday, September 20, 1970: Concertgbebouw, Concertgebouwplein 10, Amsterdam, Holland The show - that started past 2 in the morning and ended well past 4 in the morning with a half hour version of 'Somethin' Goin' On' - was broadcasted by a local FM radio station. The band full set was later released posthumously as CD bootleg, 'Concertgebouw Amsterdam September 20, 1970' (tracklist: 'Introduction / Fire And Rain / Somethin' Comin' On / 40,000 Headman / I Can't Quit Her / Smiling Phases / Sympathy For The Devil / Sometimes In Winter / Lucretia Mac Evil / And When I Die / Hi-De-Do / Spinning Wheel / Yu've Made Me So Very Happy / Somethin' Goin' On Blues Part 2'). Thursday, September 24 - Friday, September 25, 1970: Royal Albert Hall, Kensington Gore, Westminster, City of Westminster, Greater London, England Thursday, October 8, 1970: Anaheim Convention Center, 800 West Katella Avenue, Anaheim, Orange County, California Also on the bill: John Denver. Saturday, October 10, 1970: San Francisco Civic Auditorium, 99 Grove Street, San Francisco, California Also on the bill: More To Come (or Don Cooper). The show, which started at 8:30pm, was promoted by Artists Consultants Presents. Friday, October 16, 1970: Maple Leaf Gardens, 60 Carlton Street at Church Street, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Also on the bill: Mashmakan. Friday, November 6, 1970: Charleston Civic Center, 200 Civic Centre Drive, Charleston, Kanawha County, West Virginia The show - which start at 8:30pm - was promoted by 'The Lashinsky Brothers Proudly Present'. Saturday, November 14, 1970: 'Benefit Concert', Public Auditorium (aka Public Hall), 500 Lakeside Avenue, Cleveland, Cuyahoga County, Ohio Also on the bill: Neil Young, Glass Harp. One show, start at 8:00pm. This was a Kent State Benefit sponsored by the ACLU. Cleveland is 25 miles from Kent State University where the 4 students were in fact killed sometime earlier. 8,500 people were in attendance. Saturday, November 28, 1970: Miami Beach Convention Hall, 17th Street at Washington Avenue, Miami Beach, Miami-Dade County, Florida Friday, December 4, 1970: Cincinnati Gardens, 2250 Seymour Avenue, Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio The show was promoted by 'National Shows In Association with WLW Radio Presents'. Saturday, December 5, 1970: Farm Show Arena, Pennsylvania Farm Show Comples & Expo Center, 2300 North Cameron Street, Harrisburg, Dauphin County, Pennsylvania The show - which start at 8:00pm - was promoted by 'Color Productions Presents'. December 1970 Blood, Sweat and Tears provided music (composed and arranged by Dick Halligan) for the soundtrack of the romantic comedy film The Owl and the Pussycat, directed by Herbert Ross and starred Barbra Streisand and George Segal. The eponymous soundtrack album, 'The Owl and the Pussycat' (Columbia S 30401; tracklist: 'The Confrontation / Warmup / The Seduction / The Morning After / The Reunion'), containing dialog from the motion picture with the backround music performed by the band, was released this month only in the US. The album peaked #186 on the US chart in 1971. 1970: Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum, 2825 University Parkway, Winston-Salem, Forsyth County, North Carolina 1970: Alexander Memorial Coliseum, Georgia Institute of Technology campus, North Avenue NW, Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia January 1971 Jerry Hyman leaves Blood, Sweat and Tears and was replaced by Dave Bargeron (b. David W. Bargeron, Sunday, September 6, 1942, Athol, Massachussets), formerly of Clark Terry, and Doc Severinsen. BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #5 (JANUARY 1971 - DECEMBER 31, 1971) 1) Steve Katz 2) Bobby Colomby 3) Jimmy Fielder 4) Freddie Lipsius 5) Dick Halligan 6) Chuck Winfield 7) Lew Soloff 8) David Clayton-Thomas 9) Dave Bargeron trombone, tuba, bass trombone, euphonium, sacqueboute Tuesday, February 9, 1971 Blood, Sweat and Tears arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Thursday, February 11, 1971: 'Rock Carnival No.2 - The Essence of New Rock', Festival Hall, Osaka, Japan Also on the bill: Thelma Houston. February 13, 1971: 'Rock Carnival No.2 - The Essence of New Rock', Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan Also on the bill: Thelma Houston. February 18 - February 19, 1970: Festival Hall, 300 Dudley Street, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia One show a day, started at 8:00pm. Also on the bill: Thelma Houston and Her Quartette. These shows were promoted by Artists Consultants U.S.A. in association with Fiendly 3AK and GTV9 Present. Monday, March 1 - Wednesday, March 3, 1971: Philarmonic Hall, Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, 10 Lincoln Center Plaza, Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Thelonious Monk. These shows, which started at 8:00pm each day, were promoted by Ron Delsener Presentation. Thursday, March 25, 1971: Municipal Auditorium, 30 Courtland Street, Downtown Atlanta, Georgia One show, started at 8:30pm. Sunday, April 4, 1971: Toledo Sports Arena, 1 Main Street, Toledo, Lucas County, Ohio The show, which started at 8:00pm, was promoted by WOHO Presents. Friday, April 30, 1971: Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium, 399 McCallie Avenue, Chattanooga, Hamilton County, Tennessee Also on the bill: Charlie Starr. The show, which started at 8:00pm, was promoed by WGOW and National Shows Proudly Present. The show was originally scheduled for Wednesday, April 14th. However, in order to have the concert be on a Friday night (date night), it was rescheduled to April 30th. Sunday, May 2, 1971: Lansing Civic Center, 525 West Allegan Street, Lansing, Ingham County, Michigan One show, started at 8:00pm. Sunday, May 30, 1971: San Jose Civic Auditorium, 135 West San Carlos Street, San Jose, Santa Clara County, California One show, started at 7:30pm. June 1971 Blood, Sweat and Tears' fourth album, 'Blood, Sweat and Tears 4' (Columbia KC 30590; tracklist: 'Go Down Gamblin' / Cowboys And Indians / John The Baptist (Holy John) / Redemption / Lisa, Listen To Me / A Look To My Heart / High On A Mountain / Valentine's Day / Take Me In Your Arms / For My Lady / Mama Gets High / A Look To My Heart (Duet)'), was released in the US. The album, which has been recorded in San Francisco and was the first B,S&T album to feature largely original material since the group's debut set and featured a reunion with Al Kooper as arranger, reached #10 in the US chart in August. The album was also released that same year in the UK, Italy, Australia, Japan, Netherlands, Canada, Israel, Germany, and Spain. The album was then reissued on the CD format in 1994 (only in Japan) and in 2009 (only in the US). Friday, July 2 - Saturday, July 3, 1971: Pirates World, Sheridan Street, Broward County, Dania, Florida Also on the bill: Charlie Starr. One show a day, start at 8:00pm. Wednesday, July 14, 1971 Blood, Sweat and Tears' seventh single, 'Go Down Gamblin' / Valentine's Day' (Columbia 4-45427), was released in the US. The single reached #32 in the US chart on August 28. The single was released that same year also in the UK (on August 6), Germany (in August), Australia (in October), Canada, Japan, Netherlands, New Zealand, and Portugal. Friday, July 23, 1971: Crisler Arena, 333 East Stadium Boulevard, Ann Arbor, Washtenaw County, Michigan The show, which started at 8:00pm, was presented by Enact and The Ecology Center. Monday, July 26 - Sunday, August 1, 1971: Greek Theatre (aka 'The Greek'), Griffith Park, 2700 North Vermont Avenue, Hollywood, Los Angeles County, California Also on the bill: Thelma Houston. Friday, September 17, 1971: Alumni Hall, St. John's University campus, Grand Central & Utopia Parkways, Queens, New York City, New York One show, started at 8:00pm. Friday, September 24, 1971: Cobo Arena, 301 Civic Center Drive, Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan Also on the bill: Bill Withers. One show, started at 8:00pm. Saturday, September 25, 1971: '8th Annual (and final) Big Sur Folk Festival', Esalen Institute, Big Sur, California Also on the bill: Joan Baez, Kris Kristofferson, Taj Mahal, Mimi Farina & Tom Jans, Lily Tomlin & Larry Manson, Mickey Newbury, Big Sur Choir. The festival, which was free to the 2,000 who attended, was recorded and Blood, Sweat and Tears' performance of 'Lucretia Mac Evil' was later included in the Various Artists album, 'Big Sur Festival - One Hand Clapping' (Columbia KC 31138), released in 1972 in the US, UK, Italy, Australia, and Netherlands (all the LP proceeds go to Joan Baez's 'Institute for the Study of Non-Violence'). Wednesday, September 29, 1971 Blood, Sweat and Tears' eight single, 'Lisa, Listen To Me / Cowboys And Indians' (Columbia 4-45477), was released in the US. The single reached #73 in the US chart on November 27. The single was released that same year also in the UK (on November 26), Germany (in November), Japan, Australia, and Netherlands. Friday, October 8, 1971: Beard-Eaves-Memorial Coliseum, Auburn University campus, Auburn, Lee County, Alabama Sunday, October 10, 1971: Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, 3701 Hudson Avenue, Shreveport, Louisiana The show, which started at 4:00pm, was promoted by Golden Greek Productions. Saturday, October 23, 1971 Acording to Billboard, Blood, Sweat and Tears was taped a Tijuana Smalls Cigar Commercial around that time. Friday, November 19, 1971: 'The David Frost Show', CBS-TV Show, WNEW Studios, 565 Fifth Avenue at 46th Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York (broadcast date) Blood, Sweat and Tears were David's guests for the entire show. Saturday, November 27, 1971: unknown venue, New Orleans, Louisiana Blood, Sweat and Tears performed their first concert with a full Symphony Orchestra. 1971: unknown venue, Stockholm, Sweden The show was filmed. Sunday, December 12, 1971: Academy of Music, 240 South Broad Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania A Sunday matinee performance that was recorded by a fan in the audience and where the band played for the first time in public a song titled 'M' that was never released on their albums, at least until Tuesday, July 2, 2013 when a studio version was included, together with other previously unreleased outtakes, on a compilation album titled 'Rare, Rarer & Rarest'. Thursday, December 16, Saturday, December 18 - Sunday, December 19, 1971: Philarmonic Hall, Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, 10 Lincoln Center Plaza, Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Albert Brooks. These shows, which started at 8:00pm each day, were promoted by Ron Delsener Presents. Friday, December 31, 1971: Anaheim Convention Center, 800 West Katella Avenue, Anaheim, Orange County, California Also on the bill: Charlie Starr. David Clayton-Thomas and Freddie Lipsius' last gig with Blood, Sweat and Tears (David embarks on a moderately successful solo career, while Freddie played as sessionman on Paul Simon's eponymous album in 1972, and later recorded a couple of solo albums in the 80s). January 1972 Blood, Sweat and Tears recruited blind singer/pianist Robert Glen 'Bobby' Doyle (b. Houston, Texas), who had done sessions for Poco, Swedish guitarist/vocalist Georg 'Jojje' Wadenius from Scandinavian band Made In Sweden, and tenor sax player Joseph 'Joe' Henderson. BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #6 (JANUARY 1972 - APRIL or MAY 1972) 1) Steve Katz 2) Jim Fielder 3) Dick Halligan 4) Bobby Colomby 5) Chuck Winfield 6) Lew Soloff 7) Dave Bargeron 8) Bobby Doyle lead vocals, piano 9) Jojje Wadenius vocals, guitar 10) Joe Henderson tenor sax April or May 1972 The new lineup doesn't gel and Bobby Doyle and Joe Henderson were replaced by singer Jerry Fisher (b. Jerry Donald Fisher, Sunday, March 1, 1942, DeKalb, Texas), and sax player Louis Marini Jr., aka 'Blue Lou' (b. Charleston, North Carolina), formerly of Woody Herman, Joe Morello, and Doc Severinsen, while original member Dick Halligan also leaves to make way for keyboardist Larry Willis (b. Lawrence Elliott Willis, New York City, New York), a former student of the Manhattan School of Music who played with such people as Hugh Masekela, Cannonball Adderley, Queen Esther Marrow, and The Four Tops. Halligan subsequently moves to L.A. where he writes and arranges music for films and commercials. BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS #7 (APRIL or MAY 1972 - EARLY/MID MARCH 1973) 1) Steve Katz 2) Bobby Colomby 3) Jim Fielder 4) Lew Soloff 5) Dave Bargeron 6) Jojje Wadenius 7) Chuck Winfield 8) Louis Marini Jr. (aka 'Blue Lou') sax 9) Jerry Fisher lead vocals 10) Larry Willis keyboards Tuesday, June 13 - Sunday, June 18, 1972: Paul's Mall, 733 Boylston Street, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachussets Also on the bill: Don Cooper. Two shows a day, 8:30pm and 11pm. Saturday, July 15, 1972: unknown venue, Montreux, Switzerland Sunday, July 16, 1972: unknown venue, Zurich, Switzerland Tuesday, August 1, 1972: 'Temple University Music Festival', Temple University, 580 Meetinghouse Road, Ambler, Pennsylvania Also on the bill: Dave Brubeck, Pittsburgh Symphony, Carlos Montoya, Johnny Mathis. Saturday, August 19, 1972: '5th Annual The Schaefer Music Festival in Central Park', Wollman Memorial Skating Rink, 5th Avenue and 59th Street, South Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York Club owner and musician Hilly Kristal co-founded the festival with producer and concert promoter Ron Delsener. The festival was sponsored by 'Schaefer Beer'. Also on the bill: Chris Smither, Oprhan. One show start at 7:00pm. Sunday, August 20, 1972: '4th Annual Harlem Cultural Music Festival', Mount Morris Park, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York The festival was hosted and promoted by Tony Lawrence, a New York night club singer. Sunday, September 3, 1972: Pine Knob Music Theatre, I-75 at 7774 Sashabaw Road, Independence Township, Oakland County, Michigan Also on the bill: Don Cooper. The show, which started at 7:00pm, was promoted by Pine Knob Music Theatre and WXYZ Radio 1270 present. Sunday, October 15 - Monday, October 16, 1972: Philarmonic Hall, Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, 10 Lincoln Center Plaza, Upper West Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York Also on the bill: Robert Klein. These shows, which started at 8:00pm each day, were promoted by Ron Delsener Presents. Friday, October 20, 1972: Bailey Hall, Cornell University campus, Reservoir Avenue, Ithaca, Tompkins County, New York Also on the bill: Charlie Starr. Two shows, 8pm and 11pm, sponsored by the Concert Commission. Thursday, November 2, 1972: 'In Concert', ABC-TV, John Cranford Adams Playhouse, Hofstra University campus, Hempstead, Long Island, Nassau County, New York Blood, Sweat and Tears, along with Poco, Allman Brothers Band, and Chuck Berry, taped from the Hofstra University an episode of the upcoming ABC's late night rock music series In Concert, that was broadcasted on national television at 11:30pm on Friday, December 8, 1972, and also stereo broadcasted on KSFX 104 FM (the episode was rebrodcasted at 11:30pm on Friday, April 27, 1973 and also stereo rebroadcasted on WRIF 101 FM and WPLJ 95.5 FM). Blood, Sweat and Tears performed 'And When I Die' and 'Snow Queen', both later released posthumously on the CD bootleg, 'Jackson 1976 & Hempstead 1972'. December ?, 1972: '1st Annual Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve', NBC-TV, Grand Ballroom, RMS Queen Mary, Long Beach, CA Blood, Sweat and Tears, along with Three Dog Night, Billy Preston, Al Green and His Soul Mates (with Mary Travers), and Helen Reddy, taped from the Grand Ballroom of the stately old Queen Mary docked in Long Beach, the first of 33 straight New Year's Rockin' Eve 90-minute special shows hosted and produced by Dick Clark on NBC-TV. Blood, Sweat and Tears performed 'I Can't Move No Mountains' and 'You've Made Me So Very Happy', in front of some 500 invited guests, most of them screaming teenagers wearing their wildest garb, blowing noise-makers, and drinking Dr. Pepper (that's the sponsor, of course!). The show was directed by Barry Glazer and was broadcasted on national television on Sunday, December 31, from 10:30pm to 1:00am. December 16, 1972 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supported by Ellen McIlwaine) December 31, 1972 John Scher’s Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00, with B.B. King) 1973 January 11, 1973 Bayfront Center Theatre, St. Petersburg, FL (with Don Cooper) January 20, 1973 North Mesquite High School, Dallas, TX (Benefit with proceeds going to relief efforts for the Managua, Nicaragua earthquake of December 1972. This performance was recorded for the very first broadcast of the King Biscuit Flower Hour) February 4, 1973 Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN February 23, 1973 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (US TV "The Midnight Special" performing "Rosemary", "Hip Pickels" & "Snow Queen". Also appearing were Harry Chapin, Kerrie Biddell, The Committee, The Hollies, Curtis Mayfield & Timmy Thomas. (broadcast date) February 23, 1973 Uihlein Hall, Marcus Center For The Performing Arts, Milwaukee, WI (with David Bromberg) February 25, 1973 Finch Fieldhouse, Central Michigan University, Mount Pleasant, MI (with Home Cooking) March 2, 1973 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Bruce Springsteen) March 3, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Bruce Springsteen) March 4-6, 1973 Tulagi, Boulder, CO March 11, 1973 Civic Center, Springfield, MA March 16, 1973 Houston, TX March 17, 1973 Dallas, TX March 18, 1973 Waco, TX March 1973 Florida (Steve Katz's last gig with Blood, Sweat and Tears) May 25, 1973 Circus Krone, Munich, GER November 8, 1973 Pamplin Sports Center, Lewis & Clark College, Portland, OR (supported by Sonoma) June 10, 1974 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT